


Army Dreamers

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Drama, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Воображаемые письма воображаемым адресатам, неисправимые мечтатели и армейские будни.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 44





	Army Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: много ненормативной лексики, местами – туалетщина.  
> Примечание: Написано по заявке-предложению Anastasia Mantihora.   
> Примечание2: Название – по одноименной песне Kate Bush

Малфой сидит на камне и держит в руках дохлую полевку. Он ее за хвост держит, а лапы у нее свисают к морде, все пять.  
  
– Мутант, – говорю я, сунув руки в карманы.  
  
– Малфой, – отвечает Малфой. – Приятно познакомится.  
  
Я пинаю землю рядом с ним, только ему по барабану – он и так уже весь в земле, пыли и каком-то непонятном дерьме синего цвета. Его форма цвета не имеет по определению.  
  
 _А вы знали, что «хаки» в переводе с хинди – пыль?_  
  
Я пинаю землю еще раз, чтобы Малфой не задирал нос, и захожу в башню.  
  
Здесь раньше была какая-нибудь голубиная почта или смотровая площадка, но я склоняюсь к первому варианту, потому что пол загажен до белизны, и все хрустит под подошвами ботинок. Башня роскошная, каменная, сказочная какая-то, если не обращать внимания на пошлые надписи и картинки на стенах.  
  
Я таращусь в круглое окошко на гарнизон, замечаю приседающего Фина, его пинками провожает к тренировочному полю Динь, еще вижу генерала Снейпа, стоящего у границы гарнизона: он смотрит на лес, смотрит минут десять, а я смотрю на него. Потом Снейп резко разворачивается, и я падаю на пол, хотя башня за три мили от него, и откуда ему знать, что я на него таращусь вообще? Не важно, это же Снейп. Я падаю на пол, прижимаюсь щекой к помету и ржу.  
  
В этом вся моя жизнь.  
  
***  
  
 _Дорогая тетя Петунья!  
  
Нас кормят хорошо, хотя мало. Каждый день мы тренируемся, и стоим на плацу, и играем в карты. Я пока еще ни разу не выигрывал.  
  
Вечером мы иногда дежурим. И еще играем в карты, но это я уже писал.  
  
Я не болею, сплю нормально, только часто кричу. Пока никого не ранило. Война идет как обычно.  
  
Передавайте привет миссис Фигг.  
  
Со всякими пожеланиями, Гарри._  
  
Не волнуйтесь, я эту хрень не отправлю. Я еще ни одного письма не отправил. Только я их пишу все время, правда, мысленно. Все пишут своим родителям или там братьям-сестрам, ну или девушкам, кому уж совсем повезло. В армии вообще постоянно пишут письма. Только этим целыми днями и занимаются, надоело даже. А если кто-то не пишет, тогда он жалкий неудачник. Поэтому я каждый день хожу в почтовую башню, куда все наши конверты сгребают, чтобы когда-нибудь потом отправить. Я хожу туда, таращусь в окно и никому не пишу. И еще иногда слежу за Снейпом. Надеюсь, у него разовьется мания преследования, он свихнется и всех перестреляет, а потом сам себя убьет противотанковой гранатой.  
  
Хотя вообще-то это не самое приятное развитие событий.  
  
Я выхожу из башни, а Малфой все сидит на своем камне. Мышь теперь у него на ладони, хвост свисает. Малфой странный малый, и писать ему тоже некому. Говорят, он убил своего папашу, когда тот начал к нему приставать. Просто схватил за шею и вырвал трахею. Думаю, он бы мог. Совершенно чокнутый тип. Я к нему бы и на милю не приблизился.  
  
Жаль, что мы спим на соседних кроватях.  
  
***  
  
У нас тут у всех прозвища. «Динь» Томас, Симус «Фин», Невилл Лоботомия, Колин Сыр и все такое. У кого-то даже двойные прозвища, как у близнецов Туда-Сюда. Или у меня с Малфоем.  
  
– Какого хрена у меня с Поттером одно прозвище? – возмущается Малфой. Он все время возмущается, все привыкли. Он постоянно воняет себе под нос: «Нечестно! Нечестно!» – как в школе, когда он жаловался на меня за то, что я списываю, за то, что я гуляю после отбоя, за то, что я выиграл матч по хоккею на траве, в общем, из-за любой фигни. Он все никак не справится с мыслью, что я его в сто раз круче, и мне везет.  
  
Я не виноват, что такой очаровательный и приятный молодой человек, и меня любит даже Фортуна!  
  
А вот Малфоя никто не любит. Потому что он либо ноет, либо возмущается, либо ябедничает. А когда не делает ни того, ни другого, ни третьего, то становится серьезным и страшным. Смотрит своими светлыми глазами, куда-то даже не на тебя, а сквозь, и кажется: вот сейчас протянет свою холеную белую лапку, да ка-а-ак ВЫРВЕТ ТЕБЕ ТРАХЕЮ НАХРЕН!  
  
Но пока он ворчит, он не страшный.  
  
– У нас же ничего общего, я не понимаю! – не унимается Малфой.  
  
– Вообще-то, кое-что общее у вас есть, – говорит Сыр, и я даже прекращаю копаться в приемнике, так мне интересно послушать. Малфой кривит рожу, будто что-то унюхал.  
  
– Нет у нас ничего общего!  
  
– Кое-что есть!  
  
– Нет!  
  
– Есть!  
  
– Ничего!  
  
– ЧТО-ТО!  
  
Малфой затыкается, а ребята поднимают головы с подушек: может, Сыр сейчас разойдется, и придется снова повалить его на пол, чтобы чуточку пришел в себя. Он славный парень, только дерганный, и иногда начинает орать, а может и прикладом стукнуть. Но вообще он хороший.  
  
– Ну и что у нас общего? – очень тихо и вежливо спрашивает Малфой.  
  
– Прозвище, – невозмутимо отвечает Сыр.  
  
Малфой стонет.  
  
– Понимаешь, вы очень похожие, – Сыр все еще невозмутимый, так что нет ни малейшего повода повалить его на пол.  
  
– Чокнулся? – интересуюсь я.  
  
– Крыша поехала? – уточняет Малфой.  
  
– Нет, вы разные, конечно, – Сыр ухмыляется. – Но симметрично. Ты весь белый, он черный. Как негативы.  
  
Колин вечно что-нибудь такое ввернет. Он разбирается в фотографии. Когда его только перевели к нам, он носился по гарнизону и дико орал: «Сыр! Скажи сыр! Сыыыр!» – и все фоткал невидимой камерой. Пальцем по воздуху: «щелк». Потом угомонился. Никто про него пальцем у виска не крутил, потому что все знали: у Колина в воздушной атаке убили брата. После такого кто угодно станет на невидимый фотоаппарат снимать. Сыр мне потом показывал воображаемые фотографии. У него талант, правда – не знаю уж, что он снимал, но я себе представлял просто шедевры. Одну фотку даже попросил для воображаемого письма тете – ту, где Снейп ковыряет в своем огромном носу. Сыр не разрешил, он очень жадный, когда речь заходит о фотографиях. Но я все равно мысленно ее стащил. И мне даже не стыдно.  
  
– Сам ты негатив, – ворчит Малфой. Ему лишь бы ворчать, и ныть, и ябедничать. Жуткий тип.  
  
Нас называют Фокус-Покус. Я Фокус. Ну а с ним все понятно. Нас так называют, потому что однажды нам приснился один сон на двоих. Про волшебство, и там все летали на метлах, и русалки, и гномы, и чудеса. Фокусы всякие. Хотя я уже взрослый, чтобы такие сны видеть. Но другим и что похуже снится – Динь как-то всю ночь пытался согнуть ложку, и ничего. Я бы чокнулся, если бы ночью мне снилось что-то подобное. Это же умереть со скуки. Тем более, я легко могу согнуть ложку.  
  
Мы рассказываем сны за завтраком. Такой порядок. С самого первого дня так повелось: каша, бутерброды с сыром и сны. Все рассказывают по очереди. Ищем всякие предзнаменования, мало ли. Гадаем на чаинках. На овсянке. На ладонях. Мало ли.  
  
Война, все-таки. Налеты каждый день. Гадаем на дождевых червях.  
  
 _А вы знаете, что животные первыми чувствуют приближение катастрофы?_  
  
И вот как-то я рассказывал про свой сон, и все развлекались, шуточки отвешивали разные. А Малфой посмотрел странно и говорит: «И еще там были волшебные палочки». А они правда были! Если честно, под утро мне приснилось, как мы с Малфоем деремся на палочках, но не как на шпагах, а вроде магией. Он кинул в меня змею, а она вцепилась мне в горло и вырвала трахею. Я заорал и проснулся. Я каждое утро так просыпаюсь, меня в казарме зовут Универсральный Будильник. Потому что в штаны наложить можно, как я ору каждое утро.  
  
***  
  
Днем мы тренируемся на поле. Это поле грязи. Там посадили грязь, и растет только грязь. Отличные всходы каждую весну. Генерал Снейп сказал, мы еще успеем насладиться. Он в гарнизоне уже давно, солдаты уходят, а он остается. Он сказал, мы можем забыть, как там, в нормальной жизни. Потому что это надолго.  
  
А я и так уже забыл.  
  
Каждый день мы тренируемся на поле. Судя по всему, из нас готовят реально ужасную армию. Мы тренируемся лежать. Звучит команда «Пузо!» – и мы все падаем мордой в грязь. И лежим. Генерал Снейп говорит, если мы притворимся мертвыми очень натуралистично, то может, нас и не станут добивать. Он говорит, мы должны уметь синеть, останавливать пульс, вываливать язык и кишки. Тогда точно никто не придерется. Хотя Снейп всегда найдет, к чему придраться. Мне кажется, он как раз из тех, кто всегда добивает.  
  
Мы со Снейпом не ладим. Вообще-то, Снейп славный малый. Но слишком много орет, а еще плюется. Но в остальном – интеллигент. Раньше он был профессором, это сразу видно – у него профессорская морда. Он даже носом кивает, когда что-нибудь говорит. А диктует он так, что только спать. Он у нас вел теорию «пехотных действий». И еще теорию «основы взрывотехники». И еще «срочная медицинская помощь». Тоже теорию. А из практики только «пузо».  
  
Итак, днем мы лежим час-другой в грязи, а потом Снейп строит нас на плацу. Почему-то всегда в таком порядке, не наоборот. Мы выстраиваемся в шеренгу по росту, я это просто ненавижу. С другой стороны, зато ко мне Снейп подходит последним. Одна моя подруга учила, что во всем нужно искать светлые стороны.  
  
Снейп шагает вдоль шеренги и говорит. Он любит говорить, у него это складно выходит. Иногда он говорит так, будто читает старинный порнографический роман. Все эти «весьма» и «соблаговолите»… и конечно, «простите-пожалуйста». Он жутко вежливый, убиться можно. Только это издевательская вежливость. Он широко открывает свои черные глазищи, стоит, сложив руки за спиной, такой весь длинный, тощий, в генеральском обмундировании с тусклыми черными пуговицами, поднимает бровь (левую), угол рта (правый) и тихо так говорит:  
  
– Ах-простите-пожалуйста, я не знал, что сегодня парад свиней, тогда я бы озаботился своим костюмом, и привел себя в соответственный вид. Но вы, уж простите, несколько переборщили с антуражем, вам так не кажется? – после этого он протягивает руку к бедняге Лоботомии, брезгливо колупает грязь на его камуфляже и вздыхает. Вздыхает так, что Лоботомия белеет и пытается упасть в обморок, но его держат.  
  
Лоботомия постоянно видит во сне Снейпа. Надо ли говорить, что это кошмары? Снейпа все боятся, хотя он никому трахею не вырывал.  
  
А если бы собрался вырвать, наверное, перед этим произнес бы речь. «Вы уж, простите-пожалуйста, соблаговолите протереть шею антисептиком, потому как, видите ли, вырывать у вас трахею крайне неприятно, если шея, прощу прощения, грязнее жопы». Этот человек постоянно извиняется, из него чувство вины так и прет.  
  
Но это все с остальными; когда Снейп разговаривает со мной, его хваленая вежливость и изысканность речи куда-то девается. Он просто орет. И плюется. Он орет: «ПОТТЕР! ЗОВИ МЕНЯ СЭР! ИНАЧЕ ТРИ НАРЯДА ВНЕ ОЧЕРЕДИ!». Я вытягиваюсь по струнке и говорю: «Так точно, сэр!!». А он почти утыкается мне в лицо своим шнобелем и орет мне в рот:  
«КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ, ЩЕНОК! ТРИ НАРЯДА ВНЕ ОЧЕРЕДИ!»  
  
Я, в общем, не знаю, что я ему плохого сделал. Может, он просто тоже немного помешался. Снейп воюет уже давно, еще с первой войны. Когда все решили, что наступил мир, и разошлись по домам, он оставался в горячих точках и воевал. С другой стороны, с чего этим точкам быть горячими, если наступил мир? И почему все решили, что война закончилась, если она продолжалась где-то там в Албании? Я так толком и не понял, у нас был очень скучный учитель истории. А потом началась новая война, и стало уже не до того. Я так себе вообразил: всем просто надоело воевать, вот и разошлись, а самые упрямые остались. Снейп точно упрямый. Даже хуже, чем я.  
  
Когда мы встречаемся, это просто кранты. Он орет:  
  
– В ЧЕМ ДЕЛО, ПОТТЕР?!  
  
А я ору:  
  
– НИ В ЧЕМ СЭР ПРОСТО ШЕЛ В ТУАЛЕТ СЭР.  
  
Он смотрит на меня с таким отвращением и презрением, будто у него-то у самого задница законопачена.  
  
– Я даже не сомневался, Поттер, – качает он головой. – Даже не сомневался.  
  
– СЭР РАЗРЕШИТЕ ПРОЙТИ СЭР!  
  
– РАССТАВЛЯЙ ЗАПЯТЫЕ, КОГДА РАПОРТУЕШЬ, ПОТТЕР! ИЛИ ТЫ НАСТОЛЬКО ТУП, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЭТО НЕ ПО СИЛАМ?!  
  
– ПРОСТИТЕ СЭР НО Я ЖЕ ВСЛУХ СЭР МНЕ ГОВОРИТЬ «ЗАПЯТАЯ» СЭР?  
  
Снейп закатывает глаза к потолку.  
  
– Поттер, ты всем Поттерам Поттер, уж сколько Поттеров я повидал на своем веку, все были тупыми, но ты любому дашь фору, Поттер!  
  
И смотрит на меня искоса, ждет, что я спрошу, каких-таких Поттеров он видал, или почему это я тупой, или еще какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы снова можно было на меня накричать. Но мне другое интересно, я ору:  
  
– СЭР ЗАПЯТАЯ ТАК Я МОГУ ПРОЙТИ ЗАПЯТАЯ В СОРТИР?  
  
– Ты неправильно поставил запятую, – отвечает Снейп задумчиво. – Просьба отклоняется. Двадцать кругов вокруг гарнизона. Побежал!  
  
И я бегу.  
  
***  
  
Война – это жуткое занудство. Мало того, что мы все на ней однажды сдохнем, так еще и помыться нормально нельзя, и вечно налеты с воздуха, тогда приходится спускаться в бункер и играть в карты, а я же постоянно проигрываю! Так что танцую на столе в одних носках, или подкатываю к Снейпу с предложением руки и сердца, или ем коробок спичек. Всякое такое. Однажды загадали раздеть Малфоя, но я отказался, это глупое какое-то желание. Ну раздену, ну и что? Он и так каждый раз в душе голый ходит, мало им, что ли? Нашли развлечение.  
  
В душе мы все голые ходим, и раз воды мало, стоим вдвоем под одним краном. А раз стоим, как кровати расставлены, то я Малфоевскую бледную задницу каждые три дня вижу. И особого восторга от этого не испытываю. Хотя и отвращения тоже. Задница как задница.  
  
Фин как-то предлагал со мной поменяться, но я не стал. С чего бы ему добровольно к Малфою вставать? Понятно, там какой-то подвох. Я решил, может, Динь ветры пускает, или щиплется, да мало ли! Малфой, по крайней мере, смирный: отворачивается к стене, трет себя яростно, будто не моется, а стирает себя, как портянки. Лопатки ходуном, волосы от воды становятся серыми, цвета пыли.  
  
В общем, ничего интересного.  
  
Если я его случайно задеваю, весь каменеет и чуть ли не распластывается по стенке. А когда я начинаю распевать «У Мэри был ягненочек», он, кажется, плачет. Плечи трясутся.  
  
***  
  
Нам говорят, шансов у нас мало. В смысле, когда перейдем в открытое противостояние. Ну, то есть, нам такого не говорят, конечно – это запрещено, за такое могут и под трибунал, но Снейп на трибунал клал свой большой нос. Он нам каждый раз твердит, что если столкнемся с противником лицом к лицу, лучше бежать. А если бежать не получается, падать на пузо и притворяться мертвым. И еще сказал не забывать свои жетоны – те, по которым нас опознают, когда тела превратятся в месиво. Вон там кучка Поттер, а здесь – Малфой. Совершенно одинаковые.  
  
В общем-то, я воюю уже пять месяцев. За это время два раза лежал в лазарете с дизентерией, один раз с желтухой, и еще палец нарывал, когда я занозу под ноготь загнал. Я везунчик. В том смысле, что никаких оторванных ног и рук, хотя дизентерией я болел долго и грустно.  
  
Но когда начнется настоящая война, меня, скорее всего, убьют. Если до этого не пришибут с воздуха. Хотя в последнее время они все реже летают. Может, пройдут стороной – и тогда мне снова повезет. Наш гарнизон охраняет городок на восемь тысяч жителей, у черты леса. Из леса в любой момент возьмет и пойдет враг – и тогда только держись! Иногда мне снится, как они идут. Бесконечными рядами, в походных плащах до земли, в камуфляжных масках. Я тогда ору громче обычного. Не я один их боюсь, все боятся. Хотя вслух-то мы, конечно, все смелые. Лоботомия говорит, он их голыми руками. Самое паршивое, никто так и не сказал нам, кто они, откуда они взялись, чего хотят. Нас ни хрена не посвящают в дела, хотя это и наша война тоже. Нам говорят: ждите. Нам говорят: охраняйте. Нам говорят: готовьтесь. Нам говорят: пузо.  
  
А о враге говорят, что он ужасен. Что непобедим. Что жесток. Ничего конкретного. Говорят: «Сами знаете», а мы не знаем. Но только кто признается? «Они выйдут из леса, если вообще сюда выйдут. Ну, вы сами знаете». Не знаем. «У них такое оружие! Сами знаете, какое!» Не знаем. «Сами знаете, из той страны. Ну. Сами знаете, какой». Не знаем.  
  
Сами знаете, что они с вами сделают.  
  
Догадываемся.  
  
Может, на истории о них и говорили чего-то. Я точно помню, был раздел «первая война». Или как там она называется. Я историю завалил. Мы все завалили, в общем-то. Фин, Динь, Лоботомия, Рыжий, да все. За соседними партами сидели, учились в почти-элитной-школе, прогуливали занятия и курили в заброшенном женском туалете. Варили там манагу. Было весело.  
  
А сейчас мы все здесь.  
  
Кажется, вот она, мораль: не принимай наркоту, учись как следует, и тебя не заберут в армию. Но Малфой – он-то вечно был отличником, а тут же, с нами, по уши в дерьме.  
  
Война – это дерьмо, так написано на стене в сортире. «Все мы срем войной», – говорит Туда, когда у него философское настроение. А Сюда добавляет, подняв длинный палец вверх: «Главное, чтобы не наоборот».  
  
И правда.  
  
***  
  
Однажды я просыпаюсь и таращусь в потолок. Ноги мерзнут, башке жарко, курить хочу. Выхожу из казармы, иду до кустов – там у меня заначка, еще в прошлую пятницу закапывал. Шуршу в кустах, значит, и слышу:  
  
– Давай, ну, давай, тебе сложно, что ли?  
  
И это «трахальный голос» Фина, он таким Лаванду в школе убалтывал на минет, а нам потом изображал. «Нифига», – думаю, копаю землю, ищу сигареты свои. А потом слышу:  
  
– Пошел ты.  
  
И вспоминаю, что Малфой сегодня ночной дежурный. Хотя он и любимчик Снейпа, его все-таки иногда ставят охранять кусты и кампусы.  
  
– Эй, ну что ты мнешься, как девчонка, давай по-быстрому, ну?  
  
– Нет.  
  
Голос у Малфоя напряженный. Интересно, часто он такие предложения получает? Я почему-то думал, что Малфоя все так же презирают, как и я. В смысле – он же немочь бледная, нытик, подлиза. Ну может, смазливый, ну может, на девчонку в чем-то и смахивает, но все равно же Малфой. Малфой – это… фу.  
  
И потом, мы, кажется, договаривались, что к нему приставать не будем.  
  
– Давай, – говорит Фин, у него голос с придыханием, Малфой повторяет еще тише и еще злее:  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Давай, – говорит Фин, – давай, ну, давай, – они чего-то там возятся в темноте, пыхтят, сопят.  
  
– Нет, – говорит Малфой снова, – нет, нет, нет, нет, я сказал…  
  
\- Тебе же это нравится, твоей заднице это нравится, давай, давай. – Если Фин так же уговаривал Лаванду, просто чудо, что она согласилась.  
  
– Лучше убери руки.  
  
– Ну тогда по-другому…  
  
– Пусти.  
  
– Давай.  
  
– Нет!  
  
– Давай… да… вот так…  
  
– Нет!!!  
  
Я деликатно так кашляю в темноте, потому что мало ли, что за гадость они сейчас устроят, а я покурить хотел, вообще-то. Несколько секунд тихо, потом Фин охает, а потом только шуршание травы. Несколько секунд я прислушиваюсь, потом раздвигаю кусты и выбираюсь из своего укрытия. Малфой покачивается с пятки на носок, сунув руки в карманы. В зубах у него моя сигарета.  
  
– Ворюга, – говорю я ему.  
  
– Лучше прятать надо, – наглеет Малфой, и глазом не моргнув. Он вообще редко моргает, он как рептилия. И глаза у него прозрачные. В темноте кажется, как два лунных камня – Джинни носила один такой на шнурке, он на ощупь был гладкий и всегда холодный.  
  
– И что это было? – спрашиваю я, кивнув головой в сторону бегущего к казарме Фина.  
  
– Стукнул его прикладом под подбородок, – хвастается Малфой. – На первый раз решил не калечить.  
  
– Если что, ноги не вырывай, – прошу я, глядя на бегущего Фина. Симус – он как гепард. Такой же тощий и быстрый. Жаль, что не в пятнышках.  
  
– Знаешь, что про меня говорят? Что я убил своего отца, вырвал у него трахею голыми руками.  
  
– Да ну, брехня, – морщусь. – Кто в такое верит! Ты же доходяга.  
  
– А ты коротышка.  
  
– А ты прохиндей.  
  
– А ты проныра.  
  
– А ты адронный коллайдер.  
  
Малфой зевает, подцепив бычок пальцами и отправляя его в траву: искра вспыхивает и тут же гаснет. Может, какие-нибудь крошечные микроорганизмы в траве загадали желания, как на падучую звезду. Может даже, я тоже чего-то там себе загадал.  
  
– Сигаретой угостишь? – прошу я, глядя в сторону леса. Малфой глядит туда же, когда протягивает мою пачку.  
  
– Должен будешь.  
  
***  
  
Перед сном мы всегда болтаем. Хотя иногда нас проверяют – например, Филч, он местный смотритель, но днем отсиживается в кладовке, а шастает только по ночам. Или Хмури, полковник. Он открывает дверь казармы и орет:  
  
– Сплетничаете, девочки? – и если кто-то притворяется спящим недостаточно хорошо, вытаскивает босиком отжиматься и бегать по грязевому полю до рассвета. Но обычно к нам не придраться: команду «пузо» помнят все.  
  
Иногда заглядывает Снейп. Он интересуется светским тоном:  
  
– Отчего бы вам, господа, не отдаться во власть Морфея и, простите, не закрыть свои выгребные ямы, по ошибке именуемые ртами и извергающие такой поток нечистот и пошлостей каждый день, что гарнизон наш давно уже должен был быть затоплен?  
  
Когда он уходит, Динь шепчет: «Вот ка-а-ак отдамся сейчас Морфею!» – и все ржут. Я тоже.  
  
Иногда кажется, вот-вот вылезет из под кровати генералиссимус Дамблдор и начнет нас уговаривать: «Мальчики, ну что же вы, нехорошо – по ночам надо спать, а не разговаривать!». Как будто самое важное на свете, чтобы мы ложились в кровать и сразу засыпали. Будто бы нет ничего важнее, чем помалкивать и грызть угол подушки, обмусоливая по сотому разу тоскливые мысли о сами-знаете-ком, или писать воображаемые письма во все уголки страны. А поболтать немного после отбоя – это же вы что, это же почти трибунал!  
  
Это идет шепотом, приливом, эпидемией от кровати к кровати. Если пять человек будут очень-очень тихо шептать, то прозвучит это громче грома.  
  
 _А вы знаете, что на пятках не бывает синяков?  
  
А вы знаете, что если обмотать руку мокрым полотенцем и ударить по ней, кость раскрошится?  
  
А вы знаете, что если кошке хвост накрутить и стукнуть, у нее глаза выпадут?  
  
А вы знаете, что если минуту дышать с высунутым языком, а потом надавить на солнечное сплетение, можно упасть в обморок?  
  
А вы знаете, что Шекспир был женщиной?_  
  
Все смеются над малявкой Сыром. Нашел, о чем…  
  
И сразу мы начинаем говорить о женщинах. О девушках. О девчонках. Словно плотину прорывает: один, другой, третий… припоминаем все, что было, и сочиняем, чего не было. У меня вроде как была девушка, сестра Рона. У нее очень мягкие ладони и рыжие ресницы. Я ее, кажется, люблю. Однажды она встала на колени, чтобы завязать мне шнурки, а я почему-то решил, она сейчас сделает мне минет. Чуть не умер. Но вообще у нас с ней так ни до чего и не дошло. Хотя Динь как-то обмолвился, что она давала ему пощупать под юбкой. Но думаю, он заливает.  
  
Я надеюсь, что Джинни меня ждет. Я ей ничего не пишу, ни в мыслях, ни по правде. Не знаю, почему. Не хочется.  
  
Мне иногда кажется, что даже если все закончится, и я вернусь, снова нормальным Гарри я уже не буду. Буду Фокусом, никуда не деться. До самой старости (пока смерть не разлучит нас).  
 _  
А вы знаете, что если касаться кожи ресницами, это называется «поцелуй бабочки»?_  
  
– Заткнись уже, Малфой. Спать охота.  
  
***  
  
Иногда я сам шкурку гоняю, а иногда кто-нибудь мне дрочит. Это нормально. В смысле, это ничего не значит – все равно, что поесть или облегчиться. Мы не подставляем друг другу задницы и не делаем минеты, никаких голубых заскоков. Просто наши кровати стоят так близко, что слышно каждый вздох, каждый стон, каждый скрип пружин. И когда ночью кто-нибудь запускает руку под одеяло, все в курсе.  
  
Не знаю, кто это первый начал, но так оно и пошло. Каждый вытягивает левую руку и забирается ею под одеяло соседа. А потом все просто – вверх и вниз. Называется «рука помощи». Кто кончает первым, драит казарму.  
  
Слева от меня спит Малфой. Точнее, не спит, слушает. Он не шевелится и даже старается не дышать слишком громко, но я слышу, как тяжело он сглатывает. Я никогда не пролезаю к нему под одеяло. Это же Малфой. Мы друг друга ненавидим или вроде как. Так что цепочка на мне прерывается. Я закидываю руки за голову и наслаждаюсь.  
  
И почти всегда драю казарму.  
  
***  
  
Мой лучший друг – Рон. Рыжий. Мы с ним с первого класса одну домашку на двоих делали. Раньше он занимал соседнюю кровать. Но когда мы только приехали в гарнизон, его укусила бешеная собака. Два дня он провалялся в лазарете, а потом его отправили в городской госпиталь. Там ему ставят сорок уколов в живот и кормят бараниной с горошком. Он описывает мне каждое блюдо в подробности, чтобы я истекал слюной. Дразнит, издевается, рисует карикатуры на врачей, короче, развлекается по полной.  
  
Его воображаемые письма – просто загляденье! Жаль, что он мне ничего не пишет. Ни разу с тех пор, как его увезли. Ну, я ведь знаю Рона – он просто ненавидит писать. Его бы воля, ручки вообще не касался. Или изобрел бы самопишущую ручку, чтобы ей надиктовывать. Раньше эту роль выполняла Гермиона. С ней мы тоже не разлей вода с первого класса. Она и на войну с нами хотела пойти. Все возмущалась, мол, мальчишек забирают, а девочкам нельзя. Ужасная дискриминация! Собиралась что-то там организовывать и куда-то жаловаться, так хотела поехать.  
  
Кажется, что она дура дурой. Но на самом деле она была круглой отличницей. И уж она-то точно бы мне рассказала, кто эти Сами-знаете-кто. Только я уже не уверен, что хочу знать.  
  
***  
  
Когда приходит время дежурить в мед.кампусе, запасаюсь у близнецов всякими порошками и пилюлями. Туда-Сюда заведуют медикаментами, а раньше отвечали за стенгазету. Но после апрельского номера, который они нарисовали не в самом своем трезвом состоянии, их сначала отправили в карцер на двое суток, а потом перевели сюда. Говорят, это была настоящая сенсация – тот выпуск. Карикатуры на генерала, всякие непристойности, хуже, чем на стене в туалете... Говорят, полковник так хохотал, что у него повязка с глаза слетела. И все увидели, что там бильярдный шар.  
  
Туда-Сюда славные ребята, в общем и целом. Это я от них узнал про мокрое полотенце. Они однажды помогли одному бедолаге, раздробили кости в пыль. Туда рассказывал. Сказал, это единственный поступок, которым он может гордиться в своей жизни. «А как же Чихательная операция?» – возмутился Сюда. Туда засмеялся. «Точно! У Снейпа нос наизнанку вывернулся – красота». Я представил, и потом неделю не мог спать. Черт побери мое развитое воображение.  
  
Туда-Сюда помогают, когда не хочется маршировать по грязи, или отправляться в атаку, или еще чего. Дают тебе порошок, и ты блюешь неделю, пока тебя не увозят в госпиталь, бледного и трясущегося. Или помогают сломать палец. Или еще есть у них пилюля, от нее голова кружится и кровь из носа фонтаном. Они славные ребята.  
  
Конечно, это все не задаром. Но не для меня – я у близнецов на хорошем счету, еще со школы. Потому что я присматриваю за их младшим братишкой, Роном. И еще потому что хранил у себя в матрасе контрабанду всяких запрещенных веществ, когда приезжала комиссия.  
  
Туда-Сюда предлагают пилюлю, чтобы живот скрутило – потому что скоро моя очередь дежурить на кухне. Но я отказываюсь. У меня большие планы: предстоит турнир по метанию картошки, победитель получает пачку сигарет. Со мной дежурит Захер из соседней казармы.  
  
Мы ставим ведро в дальнем углу комнаты и швыряемся картошкой все утро. Она катается по полу, стукается о жестяные стенки, грохот, как от града. Картофельный град. Однажды мы совершали пеший переход по холмам, и пошел град; мне чуть очки не разбило ледышками.  
  
И вот теперь я должен Захеру пачку сигарет.  
  
***  
  
Я лезу к Снейпу, потому что он конфискует наши сигареты. Только вот он не курит, так что непонятно, зачем ему. Может, он складывает из них замки и башенки.  
  
Его комнаты расположены в дальнем корпусе, у самой границы. Окна на лес. На лес вообще-то смотреть страшно, кажется, вот-вот вылезут и пойдут сами-знаете-кто. Иногда мне кажется, их миллионы, тысячи. Иногда – сотни. Порой мне кажется, что это один человек. С кучей пушек. Понятно, почему у Снейпа все время такая рожа кислая: у меня бы тоже была кислой, живи я в комнате с окнами на лес. С другой стороны, у нас в казарме окон вообще не предусмотрено.  
  
Я забираюсь в окно, оно открыто, потому что зачем закрывать – нет же таких самоубийц, которые бы попытались забраться в личные покои генерала. А я не самоубийца, я Поттер.  
  
И потом, я должен Захеру сигареты. А последнюю пачку у меня Снейп отобрал. Всего лишь верну свое – это даже не воровство! Я возьму с верхушки башни, если он все-таки что-нибудь из них строит.  
  
Дожидаюсь, пока Снейп не идет обедать в столовую – у них большой стол поперек комнаты, на возвышении, чтобы смотреть, как солдаты едят. Хотя вообще-то это не добавляет аппетита.  
  
Времени у меня завалом; Динь обещал стащить для меня тарелку-другую каши и спрятать под подушкой в спальне. Если бы я лез воровать у полковника Хмури, это одно. Он ест как солдат, быстро и целенаправленно. Снейп же читает газету.  
  
Газету он читает. Тоже мне.  
  
А если нет газеты, он читает книжку. И никогда не скребет по дну тарелки. И не кашляет, и не морщится, даже когда на кухне путают соль с сахаром – чай в такие дни бывает очень странным. Но Снейп не морщится. И не рыгает. Вообще никогда. Страшный человек.  
  
Я забираюсь к нему в комнату и оглядываюсь. Вообще-то, я думал, кругом будут гробы – нам завезли кучу гробов на днях, а на складе снова замок сломался, и начальство весь вечер совещалось, куда гробы девать. Даже в город звонили. Я почему-то думал, их Снейпу сунут – ведь это же он вечно говорит, что мы все скоро сдохнем. Но нет, никаких гробов.  
  
И отрубленных голов тоже нет. Говорили, Снейп выбирает в каждом взводе двоих солдат – жополиза и раздражителя – и отрубает им головы, мумифицирует и хранит, типа сувенира. Даже тут нам с Малфоем рядом лежать. Но нет, никаких голов. Да я и не верил, что я, ребенок что ли, верить во всякие сказки… пфф.  
  
Вообще у него в комнате все нормально. Кроме леса. Лес как будто наваливается, когда я смотрю в сторону окна, а если отворачиваюсь, кажется, что давит на спину. Странно, что Снейп себе шторы не повесил даже.  
  
Для генерала у него слишком мало мебели. Пару минут я тупо таращусь на койку. Не думал, что у Снейпа есть кровать, хотя логично, что он иногда спит. Ведь если не спать и не есть, не останется сил на ор. У него кровать, и три пары ботинок на полке, черных, начищенных. Одни я узнаю – сам их чистил пару раз, сроднился с ними почти. Большие часы тикают слишком громко. Календарь на стене, семнадцатилетней давности. На гробы для солдат деньги есть, а на календарь для генерала не нашлось, стыд какой…  
  
У него очень удобное кресло. Моя задница блаженствует. Когда я складываю ноги снейпов на стол, блаженствует моя душа. Надо будет потом не забыть протереть столешницу, с моих берцев комья грязи сыплются. Сигареты я нахожу в верхнем ящике стола; прикуриваю, ищу коньяк или виски, но нет, ничего.  
  
Может, он и не генерал? Не верю, что нет виски. Или тайник? Ищу по комнате. Под подоконником ниша, сразу и не заметить. Не коньяк – личный дневник.  
  
Я, в общем-то, так и думал. То есть, не думал, я о нем вообще редко думаю, а если думаю, то обычно там всякая кровища и месиво. Но если зажмуриться, легко можно представить, как Снейп сидит за столом, сгорбившись, и пишет широким таким почерком, и свечи мерцают, и пуговицы его формы блестят, как и сапоги. И кругом тиканье часов, и лес за окном.  
  
В моих фантазиях Снейп почему-то пишет пером.  
  
Правда, тетрадка простая – в таких ведут учет крупы, патронов, всякой такой фигни. Их бесплатно раздают, одну даже Динь утащил, чтобы рисовать.  
  
Я падаю на кровать, выпускаю сигаретный дым из носа и листаю дневник. Только это не дневник. Это письма. Правильно, стремно взрослому мужику писать в личный дневник. У нас таким даже Малфой не увлекается. Снейп выкрутился: вроде как пишет кому-то, но могу поспорить, этого (или этой) Л. вообще не существует. Кто бы это ни был.  
  
И в голове у меня сыр-бор, потому что я сразу представляю себе Сыра, который важно так говорит: «Вы, Гарри, негативы. Вы очень похожи». Это все письма, письма. В армии они всюду, и каждый пишет, и каждый получает, пусть даже в собственной голове. Только полковнику никто не пишет.  
  
Конечно, не стоит мне это читать. Конечно же, я читаю.  
  
 _У него вздорный характер. И он плохо чистит ботинки._  
  
О ком еще Снейп может писать! В его скучной, серой жизни не так-то много событий.  
  
 _Хмури оптимист. Можешь себе представить, как я ненавижу оптимистов! Это невыносимо – он называет это «прогнозами», только это мечты. На войне нет места мечтателям. Уж ты-то знаешь, Л. Уж ты-то…_  
  
Главное, не прожечь ему наволочку или матрас. Сигарета догорела почти до фильтра, но лень идти к столу за пачкой.  
 _  
Овсянка, овсянка! Пошли к черту. Я ненавижу овсянку сильнее, чем педагогическую деятельность. Поп-музыку. Военные советы. Бородатых людей. Людей. Сильнее овсянки я ненавижу только войну. И снотворное._  
  
Жуткий соблазн пририсовать внизу страницы рожицу.  
  
 _Дамблдор говорит, победит любовь. Потому ли мы перестали наступать? Было лучше, когда пытались идти в атаку. Теперь – только защита, только гарнизоны. Отступаем к Западу. Я перестал учить их, я знаю, что это теперь бессмысленно. Слишком хорошо помню, что случилось с мальчишками в прошлом году. Флинт тоже помнит: он приезжал осенью. Потерял руку. Иногда я думаю, не обратиться ли мне к этим несносным рыжим *зачеркнуто* Хмури спросил меня, ту ли сторону я выбрал. Я ответил, что в данном случае выбирала сторона.  
  
Хорошо, что ты всего этого уже не увидишь._  
  
Сигарета все-таки догорает, и я вскрикиваю – губы обожгло. Окурок падает на страницу, тетрадь падает на пол, я лечу за тетрадью. Снейп стоит надо мной, как великанский кусок гнева, и с такого ракурса я вижу, какие глубокие у него ноздри и сколько шрамов на шее.  
  
Наверное, газета в этот раз попалась неинтересная.  
  
***  
  
Динь и Фин притаскивают мне еды.  
  
– Ну как ты, друг?  
  
– Лучше всех! Здесь так удобно… теперь все время буду так устраиваться, для спины самое то…  
  
– Только стирки много, – говорит Фин.  
  
– Да, стирки много.  
  
– Сыр! – орет Сыр, пробегая мимо. Я улыбаюсь. Динь подпинывает к моему лицу тарелку.  
  
– Извини, ложки стащить не получилось. Филч застукал, решил, мы собираемся рыть подкоп.  
  
– Сыр! – орет Сыр, пробегая обратно. Мы все улыбаемся. Я пытаюсь дотянуться языком до остывшей каши, подбородок погружается в грязь.  
  
– Упс, испачкался, – заботливо говорит Фин, садится на корточки и вытирает мне лицо какой-то вонючей тряпкой, бывшим носовым платком.  
  
Это все очень мило, но слегка бесполезно, ведь я зарыт по шею посреди грязевого поля. И это даже хорошо, потому что у меня до сих пор подергиваются руки и ноги, и нижнее веко тоже, и еще я икаю. Снейп может быть очень страшным.  
  
 _А вы знаете, что если в человека ударила молния, надо его зарыть в землю по шею, чтобы туда ушло напряжение?_  
  
В меня попала молния. Волосы торчком – это первый признак, тело дергается – второй. И я по шею в грязи. Если Снейп сжалится, завтра днем меня раскопают. Если нет – проверим, бьет ли молния дважды в одно место?  
  
Жалко, что сигареты Снейп забрать не разрешил. Все уходят, темнеет, позади меня – где-то в лесу – ухают и кричат дикие звери. Грязь становится холодней, и я не чувствую пяток. Ночь кажется жутко длинной, а утром приходит Малфой – поиздеваться и покурить. Я смотрю на его ботинки, он смотрит на мою макушку.  
  
– Давно пора было это сделать, – говорит Малфой, и я думаю, он сейчас пнет мою голову, как футбольный мяч. Но он встает на колени (прямо в грязь), наклоняется и выпускает мне дым в лицо. Не успеваю я втянуть его губами, как Малфой накрывает мой рот своим. Все это длится несколько секунд. А потом он встает, разворачивается и уходит.  
  
А я остаюсь.  
  
***  
  
Снейп не орет на меня в строю, только смотрит и ждет, что я что-нибудь у него спрошу, что я ляпну какую-нибудь чушь. «Что за Л?» – например. Или: «Вы пьете снотворное?». Не могу понять, боится он, что я спрошу, или хочет, чтобы я спросил. Вряд ли Снейп может чего-то бояться. Ну и хотеть тоже вряд ли; и все равно он косится, все равно он ждет.  
  
Но я молчу.  
  
Малфой делает вид, что меня не существует. Он не смотрит в мою сторону, он не дышит в мою сторону, у него лицо цвета хаки, и глаза, и волосы, и кажется, что этот человек целиком сделан из пыли. Кажется, если я спрошу его что-нибудь типа: «Ну и что это было?», он просто рассыплется.  
  
Но я молчу.  
  
После обеда стираю форму, дежурю в прачечной. Потом разбиваю о раковину лоб (и раковину тоже разбиваю), меня отправляют в мед.кампус.  
  
– Надо зашивать, – говорит Туда.  
  
– Залепи пластырем, и порядок, – советует Сюда.  
  
– У нас пластыри кончились, – говорит Туда.  
  
– Тогда зашивать, – вздыхает Сюда.  
  
– Что здесь случилось в прошлом году? – спрашиваю я.  
  
Туда молчит, Сюда молчит, они даже не переглядываются. А я спрашиваю:  
  
– Что случилось с теми, кто здесь был до нас? Взвод расформировали?  
  
Туда молчит, Сюда вынимает из-под матраса бутылку с чем-то горючим. Мы пьем из стаканчиков для зубных щеток: их привезли сразу после гробов.  
  
– А кто такой Флинт? – спрашиваю я, закончив кашлять. Сюда наливает еще. Туда пьет из горлышка. Подмигивает:  
  
– Много будешь знать…  
  
– Ну вот только не надо, – говорю я. Сюда прочищает горло.  
  
– Далеко-далеко… – начинает он задумчиво.  
  
– В лесу, через две опушки, – поправляет Туда. – Мы тебе схему нарисуем. Сходишь, сам все увидишь.  
  
– И заодно покорми Черного, – оживляется Сюда. Туда хлопает себя по лбу, глядит на брата с ужасом.  
  
– Мы забыли про Черного!  
  
– Возьми побольше котлет, Гарри  
  
– Что за черный?  
  
– Наша зверушка.  
  
– Вы завели себе питомца в запретном лесу?! – уточняю я. Туда закатывает глаза к потолку.  
  
– Пфф! Питомца, – говорит он.  
  
– Пфф! Запретный, – корчит гримасу Сюда.  
  
– Да мы вообще пошутили, – добавляет Туда на всякий случай.  
  
И рисует мне схему.  
  
***  
  
У меня болячка на языке. Я прижимаю ее к зубам, пока иду по лесу. Больно и солоно; я все думаю, когда она появилась. И почувствовал ли ее Малфой, когда целовал меня. Хотя, он же не засунул свой язык мне в рот. Он просто губами тронул. Вот о чем я думаю, пока иду через лес.  
  
Сами-знаете-о-чем.  
  
И мне почти не страшно; в смысле, это же просто куча деревьев, всякие там мелкие зверьки и парочка подозрительных кустов – вот и все. Я прикусываю язык, глотаю кровь. Воображаю, что я вампир. Что я бессмертный.  
  
Сворачиваю там, где указано на схеме, но кругом только деревья. Что близнецы хотели мне показать? Ого, какая большая сосна – да, это перевернуло всю мою жизнь, можно возвращаться в гарнизон. Я иду дальше, взбираюсь на холм, спускаюсь с холма, обхожу овраг, куда-то за деревья.  
  
За моей спиной хрустят ветки. Наверное, это оленята. Пара маленьких, славных оленят. С большими глазами и пятнами на крупе. А вовсе не…  
  
Я бегу.  
  
Потом падаю. Мордой о камень, конечно. Очки пополам, линзы вылетают из оправы. Кровь повсюду – если откушу язык, то уже никогда не смогу сказать Снейпу «сэр», никогда не попробую французский поцелуй, никогда не почувствую вкус соленого чая… а, нет, все в порядке – язык на месте, хотя полный рот крови. Зубы тоже на месте. Все-таки, я настоящий везунчик.  
  
Камень, на котором я лежу, белый и пятиугольный. На нем имя: «Седрик Диггори». А рядом еще один камень. «Оливер Вуд». А рядом еще: «Ли Джордан». «Роджер Дэвис». «Грэхем Монтегю». «Кормак Маклагген». Камни. Камни. Камни. Как пятна на земле. Белые пятна – кроме того, который я залил кровью.  
  
– Вот же черт, – говорю я. Не знаю, кому я это говорю, потому что никого же нет, никого, и под камнями теперь только кости, и ветки уже не шуршат. Какие тут ветки. Мне больше не страшно, я, наверное, уже никогда не буду бояться, я, наверное, уже никогда не перестану бояться. Я сижу на земле и пальцами вытираю камень «Седрика Диггори», но только оставляю разводы. Кровь забивается под ногти, сохнет на подбородке, вязнет на зубах. Тошнит. Без очков ни хрена не видно, приходится наклоняться над каждым камнем, чтобы прочитать надпись, и через минуту уже рябит в глазах, шумит в голове, как после пилюли близнецов.  
  
А потом снова шум, и в этот раз – настоящий, а не придуманный, из кустов выпрыгивает какое-то косматое, черное, жуткое существо. Я ору, существо клацает зубами и несется на меня, это собака, та самая, бешеная, которая Рона потрепала.  
  
– Нет-нет-нет-нет, – ору я, будто собака услышит, сядет на задние лапы и вежливо скажет: «Ах, простите, раз нет – то конечно, я не стану выгрызать вам трахею»; далась мне эта трахея, в самом-то деле! Успеваю ухватиться за ветку, псина лязгает зубами рядом с моей рукой, но допрыгнуть уже не может, я лезу все выше и выше, ветки подо мной ломаются и падают вниз, пес лает громко и с подвыванием. Я лезу, пока ветки не становятся слишком тонкими, и тогда я обнимаю ствол, встав на какой-то сучок. У меня хороший опыт: однажды бульдог тетушки Мардж чуть не отгрыз мне задницу, прыгая под деревом. Зато теперь я взбираюсь до самой вершины за какие-то пару секунд. Ладони все в чешуйках коры, кажется, будто у меня из рук растет дерево. Сверху я могу увидеть весь лес, и поляну с мертвыми именами, и гарнизон, и почтовую башню, и может быть, даже город вдалеке. Да только очки внизу остались.  
  
***  
  
Я дежурю редко, потому что Снейп говорит – идиотам нельзя доверять границу. Но когда меня все-таки ставят на ночное дежурство, я мечтаю. А то времени вечно не хватает помечтать – все время надо куда-то бежать, кому-то рапортовать, что-то драить, есть, проигрывать, искать, терять, ломать, чинить, сочинять, врать без зазрения совести и писать письма. Каждая секунда занята.  
  
А ночное дежурство – это прорва времени, темноты и скрежета. Кузнечики-мутанты размером с кошку прыгают у границы леса. Я тру лоб, щупаю пальцами шрам: буква Z, как будто с Зорро неудачно сразился. Трогаю языком зуб, передний, который шатается. Все тело болит, но я легко отделался: полтора часа на дереве – это сущие пустяки.  
  
Ложусь на спину, раскинув руки-ноги. Звезд целая куча. Пахнет травой, ночным ветром и немного сортиром. Я снимаю берцы, носки, зарываюсь пальцами ног в мокрую траву. Улыбаюсь во весь рот, хотя чего, собственно, улыбаться? Не знаю. Улыбаюсь, и все тут.  
  
У меня в кармане котлета. Я ее на всякий случай взял, а когда пес на меня кинулся, как-то даже забыл про нее. Ночной перекус, что может быть лучше? И не важно, что к котлете прилипла карандашная стружка – котлета всегда котлета.  
  
Близнецы очень удивились, что Черный до сих пор жив. И еще удивились, что я от него отбился.  
  
«Сам виноват, – заявил Туда. – Надо было взять с собой какую-нибудь палку или автомат».  
  
«Вы же сказали, что нет никакой зверушки! Сказали, что пошутили!»  
  
«Мы пошутили, что пошутили», – вредным тоном ответил Сюда.  
  
«Повезло еще, что на Лунатика не нарвался», – Туда вздрогнул, а Сюда сделал страшные глаза.  
  
Даже думать не хочу.  
  
Хочу жить. Хочу стать знаменитым спортсменом. И написать книгу, чтобы на обложке у меня было идиотское лицо и чокнутая улыбка. И вот еще, хочу стать дегустатором. Самая классная работа. Я вижу себя толстым и в полосатой рубашке, с щетиной аж на шее. На голове кошмар, складка между бровей, хожу и тычу пальцем в пирожные, морщусь, хмыкаю, повара смотрят на меня умоляюще. У меня жена, трое детей, нет, двое, и черепаховый кот.  
  
Или нет.  
  
Мне тридцать, я путешествую налегке, у меня какая-нибудь раздолбанная машина. Паспорт в кармане джинсов, и я никогда его не теряю. Я коллекционирую модели машин, игрушечные машинки, у Дадли был целый склад, но все уродливые, пластмассовые. У меня будут крутые, с мелкими деталями и даже открывающимся капотом.  
  
Или еще, я вдруг открою в себе супер-способности. Начну летать по ночам, так, для разминки. Потом научусь видеть сквозь стены. Буду работать на таможне. Изобрету волшебную палочку. Джинни меня дождется, а когда закончится война, мне придет стопка писем от Рона. Все в помете, потому что тоже лежали в какой-нибудь старой башне, ждали своего часа. Рон скажет: «Ну их, не читай, там ничего интересного», и будет стесняться, потому что там всякий сентиментальный бред типа: «будь осторожен» и «постарайся не потерять свою лохматую башку».  
  
Я пойду воевать, убью кучу врагов, и меня назначат главным. Снейп будет морщиться, но куда деваться – придется ему меня слушать. Стоять по струнке. И говорить «сэр». Но я скажу, что это совсем не обязательно, называть меня сэр. Я буду славным парнем.  
  
Мы с Лоботомией откроем свое дело. Ветеринарную клинику, например. Или кафе. Да, кафе. И все наши будут работать в этом кафе. Динь будет рисовать портреты посетителей, Фин будет барменом – из ирландцев выходят отличные бармены. Мы с Роном будем приходить по выходным и играть в шахматы, в самом темном углу, чтобы никто не догадался, что мы хозяева заведения. А Гермиона будет читать нам вслух очередную занудную книжку. А Малфой будет официантом. Ему пойдет строгая черная форма. Бледным придуркам все идет.  
  
Столько всего. Столько всего может быть. Я могу целую ночь придумывать, до самого утра. Только кто-то шуршит травой. Наверное, враг крадется. Мне лениво открывать глаза и смотреть – я уже почти заснул. Если это враг, пусть имеет совесть – побудка через три часа, можно и подождать.  
  
Ну, враг, может, совесть и имеет, а Малфой – нет. Он пинает меня куда-то под ребра, я открываю глаза и зеваю.  
  
– Спишь на посту, – замечает Малфой равнодушно.  
  
– Иди, пожалуйся генералу.  
  
– Стоило бы, – он мнется, мнется, а потом садится рядом на траву. В пижаме. Какие идиоты носят пижамы? Когда я стану старым, я куплю парочку, чтобы прикрывать свое волосатое пузо.  
  
Мы молчим добрых полчаса, а потом Малфой говорит, растягивая гласные:  
  
– Кузнечики поют…  
  
Я начинаю ржать. Потому что – ну серьезно, он пришел ко мне в четыре утра, чтобы сказать: «кузнечики поют»??! Это вообще что такое? Что за лирическое отступление? Я ржу, а Малфой тычет меня в ребра пальцем.  
  
– Заткнись, – шипит. – Сейчас полковника разбудишь! Заткнись, Поттер!  
  
Но я не могу. Тогда Малфой кладет руку мне на губы. У него влажная ладонь, влажная и холодная. Я замираю. Мы замираем оба. Потом Малфой вздыхает так, будто это последний глоток воздуха, и убирает руку. Даже, кажется, вытирает о колено.  
  
– Ну и дела, – говорю я.  
  
– Заткнись, – просит Малфой отчаянно. – Поттер, пожалуйста, помолчи.  
  
И мы молчим следующие полчаса. Я начинаю задремывать, и поэтому бормочу:  
  
– Вообще-то, они орут.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Орут. Кузнечики.  
  
– Где твои очки?  
  
Я вынимаю из кармана обломки. Малфой возвращает мне их, склеенные пластырем.  
  
– Откуда? Пластыри же закончились?  
  
– Фокус, – он поджимает губы.  
  
– Слушай…  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
– Хватит уже меня затыкать! – возмущаюсь я, и Малфой утыкается лбом в колени.  
  
– Я не хочу, – говорит он, – я не хочу это обсуждать.  
  
– Да ладно, с кем не бывает, – пожимаю я плечами.  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты ходил в наморднике, и говорил мне «сэр», и был ниже меня.  
  
– Я и так ниже тебя.  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты был зарыт в грязь по шею. Тогда я могу тебя терпеть. Тогда я могу тебя целовать.  
  
– Очень надо! – обижаюсь я. Может он, видите ли! Большое счастье!  
  
Малфой очень долго молчит, потом тихо говорит, с таким вот душераздирающим отчаяньем:  
  
– Мне надо.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Целовать.  
  
– Даже если не зарыт?  
  
– Даже если не зарыт.  
  
– Ну ладно.  
  
Он наклоняется, но я закрываю лицо руками. Малфой целует меня в руки. У него сухие губы. У меня шишка на лбу. Малфой целует мои руки так, как будто это губы.  
  
– На вкус, как котлета, – говорит он чуть позже. Его пальцы в моих волосах. Полное безобразие, что он себе позволяет. Убираю руки от лица, но глаз не открываю.  
  
– Малфой, – говорю я.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Давай жетонами поменяемся.  
  
– Зачем?..  
  
– Просто… давай поменяемся. Нас же не отличить. Будет весело, если нас перепутают. Потом. Когда…  
  
– Поттер… – перебивает Малфой.  
  
– «Заткнись», да, я помню.  
  
Я не открываю глаз, но чувствую, как с меня снимают жетон. Жетон Малфоя точно такой же, как мой. Такой же теплый, такой же легкий. На вкус – соленый металл, с выбитыми буквами, как и на моем.  
  
Мы одинаковые.  
  
– Не засыпай, – Малфой снова пинает меня под ребра, вокруг уже совсем светло. – Через полтора часа побудка. Я пошел.  
  
– Иди.  
  
Он пихает мне в рот сигарету и уходит. Не знаю даже, что мне делать с этим новым, заботливым Малфоем. Я закрываю глаза только на секундочку – я совсем не собираюсь спать, что я, идиот?  
  
Меня будит сигнал тревоги.  
  
Враг наступает.  
  
Все бегут, и я бегу тоже, мне пихают в руки автомат, меня толкают в плечо, кто-то хватает за руку:  
  
– Держись рядом! – это Динь, серьезный, хмурый Динь, у него на щеке пятно от пасты.  
  
Я мысленно дезертирую раз десять.  
  
  
***  
  
Мы бежим к лесу, строимся под руководством генерала в группы, Снейп отдает приказы, будто кашляет, у него больной вид, наверное, снотворное давно уже не действует, кто-то должен ему сказать, что пора сменить календарь. Снейп разбивает нас на отряды, он впивается взглядом в каждого из нас, запоминает, мысленно прощается, вешает на шеи погребальные венки, воздвигает белые камни, целый лес камней, целый лес имен, два взвода, три взвода, четыре взвода мертвецов, вечный гарнизон, тысячи неотправленных писем.  
  
Закапывают ли их тоже?  
  
Я ищу глазами Малфоя, но где там – нас слишком много, камуфляж сливается в сплошную пестроту, очки разваливаются: этот неудачник раздобыл паршивый пластырь.  
  
Враг наступает.  
  
Последние инструкции. Хмури машет автоматом в сторону леса, как будто указкой, я до жути, до смерти просто хочу заглянуть ему под повязку – ну не может там уместиться бильярдный шар, наверное, Туда-Сюда это все наврали.  
  
Я сжимаю зубами жетон, когда бегу. Автомат хлопает по бедру. Слева и справа хрустят ветками мертвецы. Может, мы не умрем – может, мы притворимся. Упадем на пузо. Изобразим агонию. Может, никто еще ни разу не умирал – может, все притворялись. Может, это просто игра. И нет никаких сами-знаете-кого.  
  
Сигнал затихает где-то за спиной, лес повсюду, резко темнеет, и я больше не слышу справа и слева своих ребят. Я грызу жетон Малфоя и думаю, что ни разу еще не писал любовные письма.  
  
 _Дорогой Покус!  
  
Ты идиот. И пластырь твой идиотский. И где ты шляешься вообще. Я ночью не стал с тобой целоваться, потому что у меня болячка на языке. Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал мне «поцелуй бабочки». Но ты ступил, конечно. Надеюсь, тебя не прикончат, а если прикончат, то быстро.  
  
У тебя красивые лопатки.  
  
Гарри.»_  
  
Какое-то движение справа, и я разворачиваюсь, вскинув автомат. Стреляю вслепую. Малфой выходит из-за дерева, глядит круглыми глазами.  
  
– Охуел, – говорит он мне растерянно и валится на землю.  
  
Я подскакиваю к нему и вздергиваю на ноги.  
  
– Хватит уже притворятся, придурок! У меня по стрельбе в цель худшие показатели.  
  
– Потому что ты слепой коротышка, Потти, – мурлычет Малфой, запрокинув голову к небу. Он либо пьяный, либо счастлив. Я снова его встряхиваю, и еще.  
  
– Хватит притворяться, - повторяю я, и Малфой кладет мне руки на плечи. Смотрит внимательно, без улыбки.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Мы встаем плечом к плечу и прислушиваемся. Хлопают крыльями птицы, еле слышно гудит сигнал тревоги, хрустят ветки.  
  
Враг наступает.  
  
Мы переглядываемся. Срываемся с места. Бежим быстро, задевая друг друга руками и автоматами.  
  
Понятия не имеем, куда.  
  
Да и какая разница.


End file.
